If I Can't, No One Can
by Deese-Rouge-Cheveux
Summary: Suicide Ficlette, One Shot! Basically, Ginny is misled and ends up doing some things that she deeply regrets. R for suicide and death! R/R!


Virginia Weasley sat staring into the mirror in a state of odd accepting and sadness. Her red hair was curled into ringlets and pulled back a little. Tears spilt down her pale cheeks, her freckles still standing out brightly against her white porcelain skin. She sat at the mirror for a few more minutes, tears flowing without mercy. Virginia stood up abruptly, sending the chair she was sitting on backwards and creating a rather loud clatter. Wiping her eyes hastily, the sixteen year old girl let out a frustrated sob. 

'_Does no one love me?'_ she thought depressedly. '_No. That's a stupid question to ask, really. I mean…. If—If I can not have Harry James Potter…. If I can't, then no one can.'_ Virginia, known as Ginny by her fellow students, crashed out of her dormitory not caring who saw her. 

"Gin-Gin!" Rebecca Hilton, a fellow sixth year, called from next to the door. But Virginia didn't see her, nor did the heartbroken girl hear her. "Why wouldn't you let anyone into the dorm?! GIN?!"

"What's happening now?" a fourth year asked, poking her head out of her dorm with a sleepy look on her scrunched up face. 

"Ginny is off on another one of her sullen trips…" Rebecca replied, scowling at the small, petite retreating form of Virginia, as she ran down the stairs. 

"About?" the fourth year persisted, seeming confused and utterly out-of-the-loop.

"What else? Harry Bloody Potter, of course. She is completely obsessed, I tell you. He's not a god or something," Rebecca sneered at the younger girl. 

_'Oh, just silly Gin-Gin, am I?'_ Virginia thought angrily, storming down the steps into the Gryffindor Common Room. Spotting Harry on a couch, she strutted over to him with one thing in mind, to talk and make him realize what he had unknowingly done. He had made a fool of her, he had hurt her deeply and profoundly in a way he could not comprehend. 

_It had been just that morning. Ginny had done herself up really pretty (at least in her opinion) and was ready to finally confront Harry Potter. She was ready to tell him that she hadn't forgotten him in the path of growing up into a woman. She was finally going to confess that she still had feelings for him, that he wasn't too late. Pansy Parkinson, a nice Slytherin in Harry's year, had told her that she had heard Harry telling Ron how he really _did _like Ginny. Ginny blushed a rosy red when the older girl confronted her and had denied that Harry could _ever_ like her in that way. But Pansy Parkinson's words had opened her mind and Ginny just couldn't deny that it all seemed to make sense._

_"Oh, just keep thinking about what I just told you… I think you'd better catch Harry before he goes and finds himself someone else." Pansy said to her, giggling before she left back over to the group of Slytherins waiting for Charms to let out. _

_Ginny knew she had to confront him. All she could think of during Defense Against Dark Arts was _'Harry. Harry James Potter _likes_ me. Me! After all of these years telling everyone I was through with him. After all of the teasing and ridiculing. After _all_ of that, he finally notices me!'

_After class was lunch and Ginny decided that she would have a little chat with her future husband and future father of her children. While she ate, she slipped Harry little glances, fluttering her eyelashes and flirting with him at every opportunity. _

_"Hey, Harry? Can I talk with you for a minute?" she asked him after they had eaten. _

_"Erm, yeah, Ginny. What about?" Harry replied innocently. This had stopped Hermione, Ron, and Neville's conversation about whether or not the N.E.W.T.s results would come before or after June first. They stared at the two._

_Ginny cleared her throat, as everyone was looking at her, awaiting her reply. "Uh.... Erm..." she began flushing a little. Something had snapped inside of Ginny at that moment, as the four pairs of eyes gazed at her in pure, genuine interest. This was the time to prove to Harry that she wasn't a baby, that she was truly worthy of his love and wasn't afraid to show it to the world. She cleared her throat once more and opened her mouth._

_ "Harry... I LOVE you. When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I think about is you and if you are okay. Before I go to bed at night, I pray and thank God you are in this world with me. And as I pray... I ask God to just let you love me. Harry James Potter, you mean _everything_ to me. Just to see you smile fills me with joy ten times what you feel, and watching you hurt fills me with unfathomable grief and pain. If anything should ever happen to you, I would--I would just die inside. Harry, the reason I am telling you this now is to let you know that I am still completely and utterly in love with you. Harry, now is the time we stop pretending and-- and let ourselves be true."_

_ Ginny took a deep breath and glanced up at Harry's deep, but vibrant green eyes that said so much. A knife pierced Ginny's delicate, sixteen year old heart when she saw that hurt and regret and pity were shining in the emerald pools of Harry's eyes. Then, Harry cleared his throat in an awkward manner to stall for time. "G-Gin-Gin, Ginny... I-- I just don't... don't see you in that way. I mean," Harry paused to lick his lips, glancing at the other three whom were listening in eagerness, lapping up his words like thirsty tigers or beasts of some sort. "I mean, I just love you as a friend. A really good friend. Or... or like my little sister that I never had. I am really, really sorry to have to tell you this, Ginny."_

_ Depression and terrible, deep, profound sadness that no one could understand fell upon Ginny Weasley. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have fallen for Harry's subtle politeness and charm? More over, how could _he_ have lead Ginny on like that? Telling Ron he liked her just so she could overhear?! Ginny's eyes filled with tears, when she heard Ron's snickering. Hermione hit Ron on the arm and admonished him with a glare. Ginny threw down her napkin and ran out of the Great Hall, listening to Ron swoon, "Oh! Harry! I love you, Harry! Marry me, Harry! Be the father of my baby, Harry!" Ginny looked back as the great oak doors swung shut to see Harry chuckling and Hermione giggling behind her hand. Neville sat there, awfully smug and smirking as if he had just told a great big joke. Virginia gave up her nickname that day, and skived off of classes to sit up in the dorms crying her heart out._

Virginia ignored the worried glances Ron and Hermione were throwing her way. "Harry, may I please speak with you for a moment?"

~*~

Harry watched as a timeless Ginny Weasley hurtled down the Girls' Dormitory stairs. His mind froze and he rudely was ignoring the conversation around him. Ginny was wearing a simple white dress that was suited for the summertime (even though it was the middle of December and the snow had already spread idealic blankets over the grounds of Hogwarts). From far away she looked almost angelic, maybe even perfect, but as she slowed down and approached the group, Harry noticed some key things. Ginny's hair, although in ringlets and pulled back attractively, was greasy and some curls were knotted and tangled. Harry also noticed Ginny's puppy brown eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying all night. Harry felt a pang in his heart as he recalled Ginny's heartfelt confession yesterday afternoon. 

Ron had been making jokes after Ginny had so bravely told about her affection for Harry. But one good glare from Harry had shut him up, as they all watched Ginny run almost languidly and as if in jell-o out of the Great Hall. 

"Great going, Ron!" Hermione shouted. Ron meekly apologised and blushed a crimson red. Everyone was silent for a moment, watching Ginny run, her red hair flowing behind her like a giant flame. Just as she reached the doors, Neville spoke up.

"Wow. Queue up the awkward silence here!" he snorted. Hermione giggled and Harry good-naturedly laughed at Neville's timing. Ron simple scoffed into his pumpkin juice cup, causing the orange juice to spill everywhere and Hermione and Harry to laugh even more as they tried to help Ron's choking and all whilst Neville watched with a decided smirk. 

"What're you smiling at, Neville?! I nearly died here, choking!" Ron scowled. 

"Serves you right, Ron. I think God spited you for acting so sourly toward Ginny." Neville said, causing more snickers from the other two. Harry glanced back to the now closed doors of the Great Hall in dismay. He hoped Ginny wasn't too upset. It tore Harry up to have had to tell her that he didn't like her. For that confession she'd made, it made Harry wish he had loved her in an intimate way... He kept contemplating about what had just occurred the rest of lunch.

Harry now heard Ginny speaking to him in a cold rigid voice, like metal cutting through his hazy cloud of contemplation. "Harry, may I please speak with you for a moment?"

Harry mutely nodded and followed her out of the Common Room into the cold stone corridors of the Hogwarts castle. Harry noticed that the ringlets so attractively pulled back were held up by her own wand as he followed closely behind her.

~*~

Virginia walked slowly, wondering exactly how much Harry had prided himself on being a prat and ruining her life. Her eyes narrowed. They would have to do some serious talking, and a lot of listening too. But she didn't want to listen all that much, to tell the truth. Virginia wanted to let Harry know how rotten it was to be left out alone, in the cold. To be alone in the world, without friends, without a life. Harry James Potter meant _everything_ to her, and it boggled her how he could not seem to understand what a prat he had been. He shall know soon enough, though. He must hear me out on this one. 

They were now walking deeper into the heart of the castle, descending staircase after staircase. Harry had not spoken the whole time. In fact, he had not even said 'Yes', he had simply nodded his head in ascent when Virginia had asked him to a little chit-chat. 

"Erm... Ginny--" Harry began, but was interrupted before he could get past that first word.

"Virginia!" she snapped immediately, scowling into the dark distance. Why did everyone insist on calling her by that silly pet name? It made her feel like... like a monkey. Ginny? Gin-Gin? It was revolting the way they could even _call_ her that!

"Vir-ginny-ah." Harry compensated roughly, sounding as if the name Virginia was not actually a name but a potion ingrediant he had read with difficulty during one of Professor Snape's lessons. He cleared his throat and Virginia could feel his eyes burning holes through the back of her head, but she would not even give him the-- the _luxury_ of eye contact. Virginia's blood began to boil. She was angry, to say the least. "Erm... Vir-ginny-ah, where exactly are we going? It looks like we're headed down to the dungeons, but that is all my opinion...."

Virginia glanced back at Harry for just a split second as they rounded down another staircase. Harry's eyes brightened at the mere sight of her eyes, but she was just as quickly coldly facing straight ahead and along the staircases once again. "Your opinion may or may not be correct, Potter."

~*~

Harry was truly dumbfounded with Ginny's cold behavior to him. What right did she exactly have to blame him for her feelings?! He frowned and shook his head. Virginia? That sounded much too rigid, stiff, and formal for his little Ginny. 

As the two continued to walk down marble step after marble step, Harry turned his gaze back to Ginny.... Virginia Weasley. He felt a dreadfully unfamiliar pull inside of him when he saw the beautiful copper red hair he had learnt to search for whenever in crowds. Harry's heart began to beat irregularly and he shook his head fiercely once more. Harry's glance lowered and rested on Ginny's body, something that would definitely not bug him as her hair did... At least it shouldn't have bugged him. Harry swallowed as he thought of how white suited Ginny-- Virginia-- well. It was soft, pure, and it made him think of his best friend's sister's innocence. Harry scowled, but his stomach dropped down and bungeed upward. He also noticed that this body wasn't the same petite body he had held in the Chamber of Secrets just a half of a decade ago. That seemed so... distant from where they stood now. Harry knew so much more. 

Ginny turned down a corridor to reach another stairwell, and Harry obediently followed. He turned his attention towards Ginny's-- Virginia's-- feet. There cannot possibly be anything attractive about her feet, of all things! he thought as they continued their descent. Harry thought, with much sarcasm, It's kind of like a descent into Hell. He laughed to himself and began to contemplate the Weasley's bare feet. It was odd for any student to be caught waltzing among the chilling dungeon corridors without any shoes on. 

Harry watched Ginny's foot as it lifted on the ground, over and over again. His eyebrows came together as they furrowed. He narrowed his eyes, watching in particular, Ginny's right foot. As her foot lifted once more, Harry's eyes widened. Oh, bloody hell! Impossible! he thought, letting out a small scoffing noise. She can't... No. That's not possible!  Harry's eyes hovered on her right foot for a few seconds longer. No way. Her feet... She has three small freckles on her feet! No way... How can you get freckles there? Of all... This is insanity. The bottoms of Ginny's feet are unique. Is there no safe haven?! Harry stopped in his steps as he came to a realization. 

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny's voice was harsh, cold and sent chills through the only Potter left living. Harry's eyes were vacuous as his mind was in a flurry. Ginny cleared her throat rather loudly and put her hands on her small hips, bringing Harry's glance there. He winced. "Well?" she shouted, glaring at him. Harry directed his eyes to the ceiling. They were in the dungeons now, his mind distantly realized.

"Erm... I was just wondering: Are we there yet?" Harry lied, although stuttering to find the correct words, he knew Ginny-- Virginia-- had bought the hasty reply. Harry barely listened as Ginny pointed down to a dark room at the end of the hall and told him that was their final destination.

Sweet Merlin! Have I-- Have I fallen for the girl I so refused just yesterday?!

~*~

Virginia smiled as she looked past Harry. Harry, the stupid prat, looked confused as he spun around. Pansy Parkinson was standing at the end of the desolate staircase, slightly smirking.

"Hey, Pansy. We were just about to have... a little discussion." Virginia said, watching Pansy as the girl registered that Virginia wanted the two to be left alone. Utterly, completely, helplessly alone. Virginia thought with a little malice. 

"Oh," Pansy said slowly. Then her face looked as if a light had literally clicked above it, "Oh!" she pronounced, even more slowly. "I'll leave you to... alone, then." The girl smirked and spun around and headed up the stairs.

Virginia pointed to the room and said in a stony voice, "Enter."

~*~

Harry swallowed hard at the sound of the word, 'Enter', as it echoed ominously off the dank, dungeon walls. To tell the truth, he had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling. But, none the less, he walked into the dark room as Ginny lit a few torches. 

He preoccupied himself, as Gin-- Virginia (the name _still _didn't seem right)-- brought light to the room, by examining his surroundings. The room was completely and totally baren. The walls were composed of rough stone, as were the floors and ceiling, making the room eerily scary. It seemed as if they were on the lowest, deepest floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And that said a lot, as Hogwarts was a really large castle. It had endless tunnels and passages and, of course, endless floors of unused dungeons. A chill spread through Harry as he realized that last part. Unused, never checked, dungeons. 

"Harry. I think what you did yesterday at lunch time was rotten." Gin-- Virginia's-- voice echoed off the walls. Harry hadn't even realized she had finished preparing the room. He spun around to find her leaning casually against a wall in the opposite corner to him. Had she been watching him? Harry found himself slightly blushing at that. He could not actually believe that _she_ would watch _him_. He felt honored, in a sort of warped sense. Gin-- Virginia-- had taken the time to watch him. His throat tightened as he processed what the white clad princess standing in the corner had said.

"What? I have every right to feel what I feel." Harry snapped back, denying his feelings. He had not been dragged miles and miles down stairs to who knows where just to be told he was a dirty git! 

"Harry! You made me look like a complete fool! You-- you lead me on, you prat!" Virginia snapped back angrily.

"You obviously aren't thinking straight,_ Virginia_," he retorted, now shouting. "Let me remind you this: _You_ were the one who _had_ to confess to _me!_ I didn't even want to know that!" 

Virgnia slowly lifted her petite, well formed body from her position in the corner. Harry's eyes followed her languid movement. He could not help his male hormones from taking over. He was just a poor teenage boy for Merlin's sake, not Wonder Boy Without _Needs._

"Look, Potter, you lead me on." Virginia said in a light, sweet tempered way. That made Harry snap back into attention, and reverted his lustful thoughts into a mad rage.

"You little bitch! I did no such thing!" Harry yelled, turning red in the face. "You put me in a terrible situation, and you're an arse to think otherwise. 

Soon Harry realized what a mistake calling one Virginia Weasley a bitch was. In one fluid movement, she had pulled her wand from her hair, releasing a new threat as well as soft red tendrils, (which Harry thought could be counted as a threat too).

~*~

Virginia's temper had suddenly raised to an all time high. She scowled at Harry Potter and wondered, What in bloody hell did I see in that bastard!? Virginia pulled herself up to full height and stared into Harry's fierce green eyes.

"You will pay for that, Harry, midear." she whispered, quite precise and clear with her words. Harry looked as if a baboon had jumped in front of him and started to dance around. Dawning understanding flickered in Harry's eyes and his hands immediately began to pat his pockets for his wand. _Poor Harry,_ Virginia thought with a devilish smile, _Poor, foolish Harry. He thinks we're going to duel? What a dolt..._

"Looking for this?" she said with a small smirk, pulling Harry's wand from the front of her dress. She nearly broke composure and laughed when she saw Harry's eyes widen and disgust flash quickly across his face as he noticed that his beloved piece of wood had rested quite nicely in between Virginia's breasts. 

"H-how did you?!" Harry spluttered. Virginia just laughed mirthlessly. 

"It was too easy, Potter. You were staring off into space just a second ago." she explained. "Just a quick _Accio _and that wand slipped out without your noticing. Y'know, Potter, for fighting with Voldemort nearly seven times, you really can be dense!"

Harry simply was at a loss for words. "I came across a funny thought the other day, Harry," Virginia whispered with a tone of sadness, advancing on Harry. Her eyes sharply surveyed him. "Your closest friends _can_ laugh at you, Harry."

Harry seemed to realize what Ginny said without having a word spoken. Harry scrambled backwards without looking, and tripped over an uneven stone. "Ginny, Ginny don't! I wasn't laughing at you the other day! We were laughing at Neville's joke! I swear it!"

Ginny had tears in her eyes, tears she tought she could never conjure after all that she had lost over one small day. "Harry, lying won't work now. Not with me."

Harry meakly tried to gain his mind back, but couldn't and therefore didn't think to stand up. He lay on the floor, still confounded. "Ginny... Ginny, no! Ginny... GINNY I LOVE YOU!" he shouted. He _was_ telling the truth, but she couldn't hear him.

"Harry... Just a few minutes ago I was crying." Ginny's eyes could not host the well of tears now steadily streaming down her face. "And, then I thought: 'If I cannot have Harry James Potter, then no one can."

"Ginny! I'm not lying! I swear it!" Harry screamed, truly scared as Ginny had now walked slowly over to him. She was now hovering above him. 

"And I confessed and you won't have me." she sobbed. "I love you, Harry. And nothing will change that. _Avada--Kedavra_." 

Harry's outstretched arm fell to the floor with a sickening THUD!. Ginny stood there for a moment, not processing what she had done until a cackle erupted from outside.

"YOU BELIEVED ME!" Pansy Parkinson's voice shrieked. "You have done my Master's work for him! You believed me!!!" the girl giggled maniacally before running off to tell her 'Master' immediately. 

"Oh... Oh my God." Ginny sobbed. "What... What have I done?!"

Ginny fell to the floor, hugging Harry's limp and undeniably dead body. "You weren't lying! You... You do love me?! Harry! Don't be dead, I love you, Harry!!" she sobbed into Harry's chest, tears not stopping. "Oh my God. No... Nononono!"

Ginny stopped sobbing (or rather tried to, as every few seconds she'd cry out and wail), and scrambled around the dungeon's floor, grasping for something.

"You, Harry, you have died by my wand. And now... Now I will die by yours." Ginny whispered into Harry's black hair as she hugged his face to her chest. "Harry James Potter... I love you." she whispered out the last of her words.

"_A--- Avada Kedavra_." she whispered before falling limply onto Harry's own chest, arms still wrapped around him.

~*~

Author's Notes: This was for another website's Challenge Four, otherwise I would have never written it! ****smirks** **But I do hope you enjoyed and won't hex me too badly for writing it! **giggles** Thanks, please leave me a review!!


End file.
